ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Checking In
The team checks into the inn. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Miko Miyazaki ◀ ▶ * The Assassins ** Shadowdancer ▶ ** "Kaboom" Redaxe ▶ * Weary Travelers Innkeeper ▶ Transcript The party is checking in at the Weary Travelers Inn and Tavern. The Innkeeper stands behind a desk labeled, "Inn". Roy: Hey, we'd like to get some rooms? Haley: Now hold on a minute, Roy. I think Miko should pay for this. Miko: What? Haley: Hey, if we're your prisoners, you're responsible for providing clean and safe places for us to sleep. Miko: But you have bags upon bags of treasure! My lord only gave me a small stipend. Haley: Not the point! Haley: You want to pull the strings, you got to pay the piper! Miko: Fine. Belkar: That's like the worst mixed metaphor ever. Geez. Miko: I require two rooms, one for the men, and one for the women and the elf. Vaarsuvius: Three rooms. I room only with Miss Starshine. Belkar: Four rooms. I'm not listening to Durkon snore. It causes emotional distress. Miko: Fine. Four rooms. Haley: And hey, do you have some sort of safety deposit box here? We have a few bags that need to be kept secure. Innkeeper: Of course, miss. Our safe is warded by the best abjurations. Innkeeper: There is, of course, an additional fee for its use. Haley: She'll cover it. What about stables? Innkeeper: Yes, but there is— Haley: She'll cover it. Belkar: Miko, since you're paying for all that, may I suggest maybe splurging on a bath for yourself? Miko: Why would I do that? Belkar: ... Belkar: No reason. Miko: Perhaps would your highness maybe wish to be fanned by a servant? Or fed grapes? Haley: Hey, can I actually get that here? Innkeeper: No. Haley: Darn. Roy: No fighting, ladies. Let's enjoy a peaceful night in a restful bed for a change. Haley: Yeah, you're right. We shouldn't let anything spoil our rest. As they exit, a man with his lower face covered and a dwarf enter. The man is pulling a cart loaded with weapons, a fuming bottle of poison, and two barrels labeled, "T.N.T.". Shadowdancer: Checking in? Innkeeper: Certainly, sir. D&D Context * Abjuration is one of the eight schools of magic and are generally protective spells. The other schools are Conjuration, Divination, Enchantment, Evocation, Illusion, Necromancy, and Transmutation. Some schools had slightly different names in the previous editions. Trivia * This is the first appearance of the assassins, the unnamed Shadowdancer, and "Kaboom" Redaxe. Like the Shadowdancer, Redaxe is also not named in the comic. However, both characters appear as monster cards in the Order of the Stick Adventure Game. The shadowdancer's card is just marked "Shadowdancer", but the dwarf's card names him as "Kaboom" Redaxe. * The bi-weekly discussion page for strips #222-#227 was lost in a purge of the forum at giantitp.com. Exact publishing dates for these strips are not publicly known at this time, though presumably the Giant knows. External Links * 225}} View the comic Category:Weary Travelers Inn and Tavern